


twit fic 26

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, just some post murder blood soaked fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	twit fic 26

will bared his teeth when hannibal tried to sit up, wrapping a blood-slicked hand around his throat and holding him down. all hannibal could do was grin, a smirk that made will growl and tighten his grip.  
“was one life not enough to satisfy your appetite tonight?”   
hannibal’s voice was hoarse, and will only dug his thumb in further.  
“i’d never kill you. you’d enjoy it too much.”  
will ground down as he spoke, clenching tight around hannibal’s cock and making his heart pound.   
they’d barely made it in the front door. will had actually torn the button from hannibal’s trousers in his efforts to undress him, and his own clothes weren’t much better. will was soaked in blood, his flannel ripped open and his white tee shirt soaked through with crimson.   
his jeans were caught around one ankle as he rode hannibal’s cock, fucking himself hard and fast. he’d rucked up hannibal’s shirt, smearing blood into his chest hair as he’d first sat himself onto hannibal’s length. nothing turned will on quite like a messy kill, and there was   
nothing hannibal loved more than seeing will covered in blood.  
“you’re beautiful like this,” hannibal rasped, once will’s grip had loosened. his hands went to will’s hips, touching without guiding. he knew will was in control now, taking whatever he liked with no regard for   
hannibal.  
“fuck, hannibal,” will groaned, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. he kept his hand on hannibal’s throat, leaving behind wet and sticky smears of blood. his other hand was braced on hannibal’s chest, giving himself leverage to pick himself up and fuck back down   
as hard as he wanted. as hard as he needed.  
“touch me,” will panted, and hannibal eagerly obeyed the command. “make me come, and i’ll let you come inside me.”  
hannibal stroked will eagerly, his grip tight and a little dry, but he knew what will enjoyed. he’d had him too many   
times not to be intimately familiar with ways to make will feel pleasure.  
“that’s it, that’s it, fuck, hannibal,” will opened his eyes, and hannibal briefly lost himself in the storm within them. will was at his most beautiful like this, hannibal thought. blood smeared, sweating,   
messy, and on the brink of orgasm.  
“hannibal!” will cried out his name one more time, not breaking eye contact as he spilled over hannibal’s fist and onto his stomach. hannibal was almost distracted by the tight clench of will’s muscles around his cock, but not quite.   
“will, my darling, beautiful,” hannibal was breathless, his admiration clear in his tone.  
“use me,” will panted, cheeks visibly flushed even under the smattering of blood. “come for me. in me. hannibal, please.”  
hannibal needed no more instruction. he rolled them over, nearly   
rolling their joined bodies into the wall.  
“hannibal!” will shoved his hands up the back of his shirt, digging in his nails and crossing his ankles behind hannibal’s back.  
“fuck fuck fuck,” will grunted the word out on every thrust, overstimulated and trembling now.   
hannibal moaned outright, licking up will’s throat before nipping at his earlobe.  
“i love you like this, will. so wound up, so willing to take and be taken, you’re exquisite.”  
will groaned, dragging his nails down hannibal’s back and arching away from the wood of the floor.   
hannibal only lasted a few moments more, thrusting hard and fast into will. never once losing rhythm, and only pulling away to look at will’s face when he came inside, hips pressed tight against will’s ass.   
will breathed heavily, and the two stared at each other for a few moments before he buried his sticky fingers into hannibal’s hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.  
“i love you so much.”  
will squeezed the words in between kisses, keeping hannibal close.   
“and i, you. but we’ve made a bit of a mess, dear will. as much as i love you covered in blood, you must be uncomfortable by now.”  
will sighed, scrunching his nose and nodding.  
“shower together?”  
“always, love. always.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
